


Fish and Swings

by Readpink



Series: Friends [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readpink/pseuds/Readpink
Summary: Two very lonely kids get to meet each other under curious circumstances. Kids are 5 years old. No SLASH. I know it is not canon I just couldn't resist the urge to write this after looking at a very cute fanart done by Ander Ackerman for Dibujarte.





	Fish and Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was just dropping by to share this little piece I couldn't resist writting. I really hope you enjoy it. If you do please review. I would love to know your thoughts. Also, based on that I may even write a little sequel based on Naruto (more specifically, the chunnin exams). An idea is already forming in my mind but I would like to hear what you think of the possibility.
> 
> All in all, I thank every reader nonetheless for dropping by and take the time to read my story, it really means a lot to me that you do.
> 
> I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

It was a dark night. The moon had almost disappeared from the sky and the stars shone faintly, some statically while others twinkled softly. Two little boys observed with wide and hopeful eyes. It was their perseverance that allowed them to see it. A beautiful shooting star. At first neither could think, merely watch but, after a blink, they closed their eyes and made a wish. They wished with all the strength of their hearts. It wasn't an impossible wish, only a little hard-to-come-true wish. Both kept wishing until the light of the stars was long gone, not realising when they had fallen asleep.

The redhead one was the first to wake up. The nightmare a little too vivid. He panted loudly hugging his teddy bear tightly. There was almost no light but he noticed that his soft and cozy bed was gone. There were no walls around him and the freezing night of the desert had suddenly changed for a warm and humid one. All around him there was vegetation. He could hear the crickets, the toads and even the rush of nearby water. He was in a meadow, a small meadow surrounded by thick trees. It was dark and he was alone. Gaara trembled a little, embracing the stuffed animal with as much force as he could muster and looked around with wide, fearful eyes.

– Ya-Yashamaru? – he called softly.

Getting no answer he tried a little louder. When no answer came, he called a third time with a scream of panic. Then he began to cry but remained where he was, holding the bear as if his life depended on it. There was nothing else he could think of doing at this point. Dawn was close.

The blond wasn't really one for an early start but the grumbling of his stomach made it impossible for him to stay in bed any longer. He changed his clothes, locked his apartment and left hurriedly. Few people would wake up so early (say, at first light) so the young boy didn't encounter any hostility during the trip.

He ran enthusiastically through the forest shooting small rocks to the very well known bull eyes he had placed all around. The boy thought of fishing something after starting a little fire at his favorite meadow so he dropped the rocks and began picking some fallen branches along with dry leaves.

He was very close when he heard it: sobbing and whimpering. There was someone at his spot. For a second he doubted whether or not letting himself been known was a good idea but the voice sounded very high pitched for a man but different from a woman's tone. It had to be a child. He walked forwards.

The rustling of leaves made Gaara jump a bit as his eyes darted to the sound's origin. He saw a blond boy of about his age, big, blue eyes and six sort of whisker marks on his cheeks. He didn't seem afraid of him (or angry for the matter) just curious and a bit… worried?

The blond looked at the redhead intently. He looked afraid but not the same kind of fear the people of Konoha usually saw him with. The redhead looked merely startled. _Could he be lost? _The blond thought noticing the puffy red eyes and the tear marks on the other boy's cheeks.__

– Hey, are you ok? – he ventured walking closer.

Gaara looked a bit perplexed and hugged his teddy. He shook his head as more tears gathered in his eyes.

– Got lost? – the blond placed the wood on the ground.

– I think so, – the redhead whimpered.

– Don't worry. Someone will come looking for you soon. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto by the way. One day I'll be the Hokage, – the whiskered boy smiled widely.

The redhead opened his eyes like plates. Naruto thought the other boy had recognized his name and was about to run away in terror like everyone else. His spirit dimed at the prospect.

– Ho…Hokage? – Gaara asked in disbelief.

Naruto was confused now.

– Well,… yes.

– A… aren't we… in … the… W…Wind Country?

– Wind Country? – Naruto blinked. – You got it all wrong. We're in the Fire Country.

The redhead had a look of complete and utter terror on his face before that gave way to confusion. How could it be? Naruto just watched not really knowing what to do next until a stomach grumbled. The blond laughed lightly.

– You hungry too, huh?

The pale boy blushed as he placed a hand on his abdomen. He nodded shyly. Naruto sighed.

– I guess there's no other choice, – he started in fake annoyance. – Would you help me catch some breakfast?

The question was odd but Gaara nodded again.

– OK! – Naruto cheered up. – Let us start a fire and then I'll go fish us some breakfast.

Gaara nodded a third time and helped the blond make a little hole on the ground. He placed the wood in it and watched in fascination as the whiskered-face boy lit up a fire.

– Now, watch over it and make sure it doesn't go out, – the blue-eyed instructed. – If it begins to consume, look for dry branches and place them like this.

Naruto demonstrated with a spare twig.

– See, easy.

– Ok, – Gaara said shyly.

– I'll be back shortly, – he began to walk away and, as an afterthought, he turned back. – Oi. I told you my name but you never told me yours. 

– Gaara, – the ring-eyed boy answered fearfully, hoping with all his heart that it wouldn't be enough to make the blond run away.

– ALRIGHT GAARA! I'll be right there with the rod! – the other pointed at a specific spot enthusiastically.

Gaara blinked disbelievingly but nodded with a small smile on his face. He watched as Naruto climbed a little hill in direction of the river, no doubt. As told, he kept diligent watch over the fire, running a couple of times into the forest to pick up a couple of branches. He made sure they were dry and built a little pile next to the rock he was using as a seat.

From time to time he would look in the direction of the blond wondering if the loud boy was serious about returning but every time he went to peak, Naruto was still there, holding the rod. Naruto looked bored if anything could be told by his posture but nothing else. Gaara smiled while he went back to the fire.

An hour passed and the redhead had ventured a little further into the woods finding some bushes with fruit from which a squirrel was eating. _I guess if the squirrel eats it, we can as well_ , was his logic so he took a few handfuls before running back. Almost at the same moment, he reached the fire, a man appeared in the meadow. A woodcutter by the looks of it. Gaara had no time to hide and was spotted instantly.

– Hey you boy, – Gaara froze, – are you lost?

It actually felt kind of funny not to be instantly recognized and rejected so, finding his voice, the boy answered.

– No sir. I'm here with someone else.

– Huh? Ok. Be careful boy.

With that said and a wave of his hand he was about to leave when they both heard a loud, triumphant scream. Moments later, the blond came running down the hill holding three strings from which three little fish hung. The boy had an ear-to-ear smile until he saw the man. Now, Gaara knew that look on the woodcutter's face all too well but was actually surprised not to be the target of it.

– WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? – the man demanded.

– I just… – Naruto tried to explain stepping forwards.

– GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!

That hit a nerve in Gaara. For a moment he was speechless, only being able to witness the violence with which the woodcutter threw a log at Naruto, the second barely able to dodge it.

– BOY! – he referred to Gaara, – COME WITH ME OR RUN TO YOUR COMPANION IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!

Gaara blinked looking at the two people in front of him. He wasn't sure of what to say or what to do until he saw the man stretching his arm to get a new projectile. His little feet moved towards the other boy and, just as the second log was about to meet its target, it was stopped by sand. Both the blond and the man were astonished. Gaara placed himself between the two villagers with his arms wide open.

– Leave him alone! – he demanded looking at the grown up.

The man felt a surge of sudden fear and, with a final warning for the redhead, ran away.

– Whoa, – Gaara heard. – How did you do that?

The pale boy was afraid to turn and see fear in Naruto's eyes but when he finally did, there was only excitement on the boy's face.

– The sand just went, SWOOSH! and stopped the log! It was amazing! – he was bewildered.

Gaara blushed a little.

– I… I just thought about it and the sand did the rest.

– You thought about it? – Naruto asked moving his head sideways. 

– Uhmm… the sand has always protected me so this time I just asked it to help you.

__

__– Wow, that's amazing. I bet that you will become really strong someday, – Naruto smiled._ _

__

__– Aren't you afraid? – Gaara deviated his sight from the blond as if in shame._ _

__

__– Of what?_ _

__

__– Of me?_ _

__

__– Why would I? You saved me, – he started. – Besides, I could ask you the same. You heard that man. Are you afraid of me?_ _

__

__Gaara looked at him disconcerted._ _

__

__– No._ _

__

__– Then that settles it, – Naruto said pointing a finger at the redhead. – You will be my friend._ _

Gaara's shock grew as he thought: _A friend?_

– Don't you want to be my friend? – Naruto asked a little less enthusiast.

__

__The redhead blinked rapidly and, a moment later, felt a huge smile grow across his own face. He had never felt this happy before in his life._ _

__

__– Yes! – he answered. – Yes, I do!_ _

__

__Naruto's confidence returned and showed a thumbs up. After that, they cooked the fish and ate the berries. Naruto would barely stop talking while Gaara sat there and listened intently. What little he said had to do with his teddy and then Naruto took over again. Ichibi's jinchuriki didn't mind at all._ _

__

Close to noon (judging by the sun's position) Naruto put the fire out and, holding Gaara's hand, he guided him through the forest and into the village. There were several places the blond wished to show his new friend before the day was over. First stop: the playground. 

To be entirely fair, Naruto had noticed how the mention of the place brought a sad face to Gaara so he had promised the ring-eyed boy that he would change his perception of the place soon.

__

__Konoha had some great playgrounds but the layout was pretty much the same as any of Sunagakure's. The moment they got in, many children glared at them suspiciously, or at least they looked at Naruto that way but the hyperactive boy didn't seem to mind._ _

__

__– Hey Gaara! Over here!_ _

__

__Naruto ran to the swings, taking one for himself and showing the other one to the shy boy. Both of them had smiles on their faces as the second began to run to said swing. Suddenly, he was intercepted by three kids._ _

__

__– Don't, – one said putting up one of his arms as a barrier._ _

__

__A boy a little older than them. One or two years at the most._ _

__

__– Why not? – Gaara asked._ _

__

__– He is a freak, – the boy said._ _

__

__– My mommy says he is a demon, – a girl followed up._ _

__

__– My dad says the same. Says that boy is the reason the Fourth is dead, – another boy continued._ _

__

__– Yes that too, – the first picked up the conversation. – He is a monster._ _

__

__Gaara looked from one kid to the other barely able to contain himself. Those words. Those exact word (or at least the vast majority) were so familiar. Were so hurtful. Were the words directed at him. He looked at Naruto, blue eyes suddenly sad and looking to the ground almost on the verge of tears. This boy. He was so much like himself._ _

__

__He was so alone._ _

__

__Gaara's eyes filled with tears as well while the other kids kept going._ _

_Shut up_ , he thought. _Please, shut up_. His right fist clutching the clothes over his heart tightly. _It hurts. Please, stop._

__

__– Hey, why are you crying? – the girl's voice came through._ _

__

__That woke up Shukaku's vessel._ _

__

__– You know nothing! You should just shut up! – he screamed as he moved them out of the way and ran to Naruto._ _

__

__Naruto's eyes widened as he heard and saw everything. He stood up just in time to have Gaara collide with him. Little more and both would have stumbled to the floor but Kyubi's vessel kept a strong stance. The pale soon-to-be sunanin embraced the other with as much strength as he could, the other one returned the hug softly as Gaara whimpered._ _

__

__– You are not a monster, – the redhead whispered._ _

__

__That took Naruto by surprise as he opened his eyes very much._ _

__

__– You are not a demon. You are not a freak, – he kept going with a broken voice._ _

__

__Naruto was crying now too, holding the other boy feeling that if he let go, both of them would disappear._ _

__

__– It's ok Gaara. It's ok. I know, – Naruto answered weakly._ _

__

__Many of the other children looked at the scene not really able to know what to think of the supposedly evil boy suddenly comforting a complete stranger. It simply didn't play on their minds, there had to be foul play here. Most left the playground due to the uncomfortable feeling on their guts. Others deviated their eyes and simply got to the other side of the place to keep minding their own businesses._ _

__

__Some minutes later, Gaara had stopped sobbing. Naruto let go of him, drying his own tears before he patted the pale one on the head._ _

__

__– Better? – he asked softly._ _

__

__Gaara nodded._ _

__

__– I know what will make it even better, – taking the other boy's hand, he directed him to the swing he had previously chosen. – Here. I will push you first._ _

__

__Gaara sat at the swing wondering if the sand would allow it. He really wanted to be pushed in the swing by someone else. No one had ever done that for him before. Still a bit nervous, he took a breath in and told his new friend that he was ready. Effortlessly, Naruto began to push. Gaara felt the wind on his face and hair as he got higher and higher._ _

__

__He looked back and saw Naruto smiling as he prepared for the next push. He smiled too. This was fun._ _

__

__– Higher! – Gaara found himself shouting in delight._ _

__

__Naruto complied as best he could until, without any warning, he suddenly climbed on the swing as well. He remained standing as Gaara noticed the extra presence. At first he was surprised but then they both began laughing so hard that it could be heard all over the place. It truly was amazing to have someone to play with._ _

__

__– Gaara, on my mark you jump, alright? – Naruto said._ _

__

__– What?_ _

__

__– Don't you want to see who can jump further? Trust me. It will be fun._ _

__

__– Ok._ _

__

__Naruto counted and Gaara jumped, the sand softening his landing._ _

__

__– OK! Out of the way! It's my turn! – Naruto screamed with joy._ _

__

__Gaara obeyed and let the blond make his jump. He landed just a little further than him though he lost his balance and ended landing on his face._ _

__

__– Are you alright? – Shukaku's jinchuriki asked worriedly._ _

__

__– Ouch, – the other replied under his breath, rubbing his nose and then, with more volume added. – Perfectly fine. No problem._ _

__

__– It seems you won, – the redhead smiled._ _

__

__– Ha, it would seem so. Want to try again?_ _

__

__Gaara agreed and they kept playing on the swings till they were out of breath. Sometimes Naruto would stand behind Gaara. Other times they would be on individual swings but they repeated their game again and again until both were hungry. As they ran out of the playground, a couple of mothers crossed their path with that cold and hateful look in their eyes but Naruto was so happy and distracted that, for the first time in his life, he truly didn't even notice._ _

__

__They stopped at the entrance of a ramen restaurant. Gaara had to admit it smelled good._ _

__

__– Where are we?_ _

__

__– Ichiraku's ramen is the best of the world! You must try it!_ _

__

__The energy of the blond seemed never to run out but Gaara like that about his new friend._ _

__

__– But I have no money._ _

__

__– Don't worry I got some coupons here!_ _

__

__With big smiles they walked inside the restaurant and were received warmly by the owner and his daughter. They looked a little surprised when Naruto said he had brought a friend to eat as well but ultimately they were delighted to hear the news. Both boys ate avidly. Gaara was actually enjoying the simple meal that couldn't be compared with those he received back at Sunagakure but was undoubtedly delicious. When finished, Naruto was going to give his coupons but the owner refused them, saying it was on the house as a celebration of the blond's new friend. They thanked the meal and walked out of the place._ _

__

__– Those people were really kind, – the redhead commented._ _

__

__– Yes. Teuchi-san and Ayame nee-chan are really nice._ _

__

__– What next?_ _

__

__After that they kept playing around. There were not many public places that Naruto wanted to show Gaara due to the general animosity against him but the second got to know some of the most "fun" places (according to Naruto) in Konoha. Other than that, Naruto took him to a few places in the woods that were just as fun. Before any of them realized it, it was dark already._ _

__

__– It's getting late. Won't your mom and dad be worried about you? You have been with me the entire day._ _

__

__Gaara's expression grew sad._ _

__

__– I don't have a mom._ _

__

__Naruto's eyes widened._ _

__

__– And I don't think my father has even noticed my absence._ _

__

__– At least you are lucky to have one, – Naruto countered._ _

__

__Now it was Gaara's turn to look stunned._ _

__

__– But tell me, where should we head to get to your house? – Naruto continued._ _

__

__– I… I don't know._ _

__

__– You don't know where you live?_ _

__

__– I do but…_ _

__

__– But?_ _

__

__– Can you keep a secret Naruto?_ _

__

__The blond nodded in anticipation._ _

__

__– I… I don't belong here. I'm not a villager from Konoha._ _

__

__Naruto was confused._ _

__

__– Somehow I ended up here last night, – he made a pause. – I was born in the Hidden Village of the Sand. That is my home._ _

__

__– WHAAAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?_ _

__

__Gaara nodded._ _

__

__– That means that you've nowhere to go tonight?_ _

__

__– Unless you know how to transport me back to Sunagakure, no._ _

__

__– Hm, in that case, you come to my place. You can stay there for as long as you need._ _

__

__– But won't your mom be angry for having a stranger in her house?_ _

__

__– I've neither mom nor dad. I live alone in my apartment._ _

__

__Gaara felt the blond boy to a level which was hard to match. Naruto was as alone as he had been all his life. Perhaps even more considering he had Yashamaru. Silence fell between them as they walked from the forest to the village. Once in, Naruto began to talk again. Mostly just a description of the little place he had._ _

__

__In minutes, they had reached said spot. As anticipated, it was a very small apartment with only the basics to make it comfortable, but, as Naruto pointed out, it was enough. Kyubi's vessel was so excited to have someone in his home that he immediately went looking for a spare pajama, insisting that in order to have a proper sleepover, they both needed to wear appropriate garment._ _

__

__Naruto's clothes were just a little loose on the tiny redhead but would do the trick. The blond offered a glass of milk to the other boy and lent some toothpaste afterwards. He was so happy he didn't want to go to sleep and even attempted to start a pillow fight (which was cut short by the sand). Therefore, he just sat on his bed looking at the night sky, Gaara by his side doing the same._ _

__

__– You know, – the blond began, – it may sound silly but I'm so happy that my wish came true._ _

__

__– Your wish?_ _

__

__– Last night I saw a shooting star and today my wish came true._ _

__

__– Yours too!? – Gaara asked very surprised._ _

__

__– Yours too? What do you mean?_ _

__

__– Last night I saw a shooting star as well. My uncle Yashamaru has told me that when you wish upon one of those, the wish will surely come true. He was right. My wish came true today too._ _

__

__– What did you wish for?_ _

__

__– I… I wished for a friend._ _

__

__Naruto could barely believe his ears. This boy had wished for exactly the same thing._ _

__

__– Wh…What!? How come?_ _

__

__– In Sunagakure, I… I have no friends, – he began with his eyes low. – Everyone fears me. I'm always alone. They… they call me all sort of hurting names. Even my own family hates me and I don't know why._ _

__

__– They treat you like you were a monster, – Naruto said softly, understanding the feeling. – Well, at least we have one another now. The shooting star did its job this time._ _

__

__The comforting smile on Naruto's face lifted Gaara's spirit. He wanted this to last forever. Without previous warning the first boy began giggling. Then, the giggle turned into a steadier laughter until it was almost a boisterous one. The redhead could only follow. Although his laughter was not as loud, it was unique and precious. One of the very few times he had laughed like this in his life. It was so liberating._ _

__

__When the laughter faded away, Naruto threw his back to the mattress with his eyes closed._ _

__

__– We should probably sleep a little. We don't know what'll happen tomorrow._ _

__

__– But… – there was a bit of a fearsome edge to Gaara's tone which caught Naruto's attention. – What if when we wake up I'm back in Suna?_ _

__

__Naruto shot back up. He hadn't considered the possibility and now that it was on his mind it scared him. To be all by himself again was frightening._ _

__

__– You are wrong! That won't happen! Here, take my hand. We will sleep like this. If we do so, we will surely stay together. At least a little longer._ _

__

__The resolution on his face gave Gaara hope. He took Naruto's hand and they laid together on the bed neither willing to drift on to sleep (specially the redhead who couldn't sleep that much anyways) but slowly, the blond succumbed. Gaara remained awake for most part of the night only dozing occasionally and always happy to find himself still attached to the whiskered boy._ _

__

__Morning came and to both boys' delight they were still together. Not only that morning but the next and the next. For a whole week and a half, the pair was inseparable. They mostly spent their time in the woods, practicing their aim, fishing and playing around. The playground was also a common place to find them, mostly on the swings. Some mothers were alarmed by the carelessness with which the frail looking boy played with the Nine Tailed beast boy. On occasion, they had tried to dissuade Gaara to stop doing so but the outcome was always the same, the Suna boy stood up for his friend and returned running to him._ _

__

__Some kids grew curious about this stranger playing with the village's pariah going so far as to ask the two of them whether they could join in their hide and seek game once. The pair had to admit it had been fun to "belong" to a bigger group at least for a short while. The nosy adults had to spoil it. That day had been a sad one though Gaara had had the pleasure to make quite an unexpected acquaintance._ _

__

__He was taking care of the fire (as it had become a habit) when an old man appeared out of nowhere. He looked like a homeless man, dressed in very old rags._ _

__

__– Hello there, – the old man greeted._ _

__

__Gaara only looked at him._ _

__

__– Got anything to eat by any chance?_ _

__

__The boy nodded a little as he went looking for some of the berries Naruto and himself had already picked up. He offered them to the man who took three of the little fruits._ _

__

__– My friend is fishing. He won't be long if you wish to eat something else._ _

__

__– Ho? Fishing?_ _

__

__– Yes, – Gaara smiled._ _

__

__Next thing they knew, Naruto was already coming down of his usual spot with four little fish._ _

__

__– Hi old man! It has been a while, – Naruto greeted happily._ _

__

__Considering only that, Gaara was relieved to know that this man was not going to create a problem for them before the meal which he was grateful for._ _

__

__– Gaara, I would like to introduce you to the Third Hokage._ _

__

__– What!? – the ring-eyed boy was stunned._ _

__

__– He enjoys dressing up like a homeless man a lot it seems._ _

__

__– Ha ha, you got me, – the man said._ _

__

__It was actually interesting to see just how different the Hokage was from the Kazekage. This old man seemed nice. They cooked the fish and ate while making small talk. They were almost done when the Hokage began his true questions._ _

__

__– I had never seen you before Gaara. Are you originally from this village?_ _

__

__– No sir._ _

__

__– How did you get here my boy?_ _

__

__– I… was brought here sir, – Gaara answered as true as he could._ _

__

__– By whom, may I ask?_ _

__

__– I don't know sir._ _

__

__Naruto looked a little sad but also worried. He didn't want his friend to be taken away._ _

__

__– Do you know the name of your village?_ _

__

__Gaara swallowed loudly as Naruto sweated a bit._ _

__

__– I come from…_ _

__

__The old man was suddenly alert and, in a flash, he dodged a kunai that was directed at him._ _

__

__– Surrender and give us the boy back!_ _

__

__– No need for all this violence. You may come down of that tree and speak your mind._ _

__

__A tall, tanned man wearing brown trousers and long sleeved shirt over which he wore a military-green vest suddenly appeared. His head was covered by a white piece of cloth that covered his whole left face. He wore a hitai ate unknown only to the blond. All in all, the man looked scary._ _

__

__– Ah. Now I understand, – the old man said. – You come from the Wind Country, don't you Gaara?_ _

__

__The redhead was as astonished as Naruto but managed to nod slightly._ _

__

__– Gaara-sama, we have looked everywhere for you. Your father is desperate to know of your whereabouts. Who brought you here? – the man asked._ _

__

__– If you believe he has been brought here by force to be mistreated, you are wrong young man, – the Hokage interceded._ _

__

__– And who might you be?_ _

__

__– Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Hiruzen Sarutobi is my name, – the man offered._ _

__

__– THAT MEANS…! – the man suddenly tensed and bowed, – I apologize Lord Hokage. My name is Baki. I was sent on a mission to bring the boy back home no matter the cost. We thought he had been taken._ _

__

__– I wasn't! – Gaara said. – I… I just got here. I still don't know how._ _

__

__He lowered his eyes._ _

__

__– In that case, we can leave for Sunagakure at once._ _

__

__– I would like to say goodbye first._ _

__

__The sunanin was very surprised but allowed it._ _

__

__– Thank you, Lord Hokage for the meal._ _

__

__– Nothing to thank for. I would say it was the other way around, – the old man countered._ _

__

__– Naruto,... – Gaara turned to him but was suddenly speechless._ _

__

__– I get it. Let us not say goodbye but don't worry, we will see each other soon._ _

__

__Ichibi's jinchuriki looked at Kyubi's with hopeful and watery eyes._ _

__

__– Ok, – he mustered with a smile. – Until next time, Naruto._ _

__

__– See you soon, Gaara. Be sure to train a lot to get stronger. Next time we see each other we could even fight one another to see who is a better ninja._ _

__

__Gaara nodded once with resolution._ _

__

__Both boys waved at each other sadly but happily at the same time. They weren't utterly alone anymore in this vast world. There was someone they could call friend somewhere out there and that soothed their hearts. They only had to keep strong until next time._ _

__


End file.
